


The Flora Thrives

by Rays_Of_Write



Series: Linked Universe Oneshots & Drabbles [3]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: And I did and now I'm happy, Cause I just wanted to get to 3k words, F/M, Fluff, I love Flora with all of my heart, I spent like a week writing this, Just some friends chatting, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24682831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rays_Of_Write/pseuds/Rays_Of_Write
Summary: Kakariko. Wild’s Kakariko to be more precise. They had been staying at the inn for a week now. While it was nice to sleep in a real bed, especially such soft ones, they were getting antsy just sitting around in the village. The heroes were waiting for Wild’s Zelda to arrive.--In which Flora gets her nickname and stays up late chatting with the heroes for no reason what-so-ever.
Relationships: Flora & Wild (Linked Universe), Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Series: Linked Universe Oneshots & Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777828
Comments: 26
Kudos: 196





	The Flora Thrives

**Author's Note:**

> I've been writing this for like a week, cause I really wanted to get a story with 3k words, and I did!  
> Flora's outfit is based off of this post it made:  
> https://creative-stuff-dump.tumblr.com/post/619929322688479232/flora-zelda-from-botw-she-is-very-different-from  
> \---  
> Please note that this au was created by the wonderful @jojo56830 and Nintendo owns Legend of Zelda

Kakariko. Wild’s Kakariko to be more precise. They had been staying at the inn for a week now. While it was nice to sleep in a real bed, especially such soft ones, they were getting antsy just sitting around in the village. The heroes were waiting for Wild’s Zelda to arrive. Warriors had suggested that they could travel and meet her somewhere in the middle.

Wild had responded, quickly dismissing that idea, “I don’t know how old your Impa is, but mine is 120. She’s in no condition to travel.”

**\------**

This morning the weather reflected the groups’ mood. The dark clouds finally went on a much needed break and the heavens poured light down into Kakariko. Wild had announced that Zelda would be arriving soon as he served breakfast, honeyed crepes topped with wildberries and omelets filled to the brim with delicious fillings. A kettle of nightshade tea, one of Kakariko’s favorites, was passed around and filled beautiful  ceramic  cups, detailed with the red markings of the Sheikah eye.

“Wild, why is it taking her so long to get here?” Wind paused from devouring his crepes. The champion pulled out his slate in response, showing the map, and explaining how long it takes to get from Rito village to Kakariko, even on horseback. Zelda had been there to help with some trading deals between the Rito and Gerudo. Hyrule can’t repair itself overnight.

**\------**

The group sat down with half of the village at the tables outside of the general store to eat a wonderful lunch that Wild and Koko, the daughter of one of the guards, Dorian, that loved to cook, had prepared. Koko made a delicious creamy swift carrot soup, showing off her work proudly, her eyes gleaming in delight when she got compliments. The soup was amazing for the occasion. Winter was coming and it was already a bit chilly outside. Wild paired the soup with some flavorful meaty riceballs, using a pinch of goron spice to open up the sinuses. The village was enjoying the lovely meal while Wild moved on to dessert, his specialty, fruitcake. The group watched as he mixed the batter, chatting with Cottla, who could barely sit still. He seemed at home here. The Champion added the final touches of sliced fruit to the top and began to cut the masterpiece. The first few bites of the mouth watering cake were taken when they heard the shout of one of the guards, Cado. “The Queen has arrived!” The Queen? Had Wild not mentioned that the Queen was coming as well?

The group of nine finished chewing their first bites and rushed outside. On the back of a brilliant white steed, adorned with royal gear, was a young woman, her short hair like golden threads, a braid crowning her head and her eyes a piercing, yet gentle green, that reminded them of the open beauty of the vast fields of Hyrule. Her face was soft and comforting, with lips like a gentle rose. She was dressed in black pants and a flowing blue top that adorned several flowers and vines stitched into the design. There was no mistaking her, she was most definitely Zelda. However, there was no one else, save the two guards accompanying her. It dawned upon the group that Zelda, a young lady who looked no older than nineteen, was the Queen.

Once the heroes came into view of Her Majesty, she jumped off the back of her horse, much to the surprise of the guards, and bolted her, top flowing behind her in the light breeze. Zelda ran straight into Wild, her force knocking them both to the ground. It took a second for them to realize she was crying. 

“I-I thought you died again!” Again, that word was very unsettling for the rest of the heroes. It made them think back to when Wild told them how he got the scars. He died in her arms. “I didn’t wait a hundred years, ju-just for you to be gone, you bastard!” Oh goddesses, she had waited one hundred years, probably holding off ganon, while Wild had been healing.

Wild rubbed her back and ran his fingers through her sun-kissed locks. “We both know that not even Hylia can take me from you.” The Queen gave a slight smile before her cheeks turned pink. With that, she got up from the ground after whispering an apology to the Champion. He dismissed it with a soft kiss to her forehead.

“Sorry about that.” Zelda faced the other eight and gave a light smile, eyes a tad puffy and tearstained. “I’m Zelda, as I’m sure you already know.”

“Nice to meet you, I’m Twilight.”

The young Queen noticed the dark facial markings crowning his forehead. The same as the wolf that kept Wild company, through the hardest times.

“Thank you for being there for him.” Twilight looked confused until she tapped the middle of her forehead.

He nodded his head and smiled softly.

“Are you two dating?” Warriors’ face brandished a grin, already knowing the answer.

Wild inhaled sharply removing his arm from its place around Zelda’s shoulders, who bit her lip and glanced at the ground, before giving a bashful nod.

“Does that mean Wild will be a King?” Wind cocked his head to the side. The group all looked at Zelda, waiting for the answer.

“We haven’t quite thought that far ahead yet,” Zelda mumbled.

Wild went to change the topic. “Hungry? We still have some cake left.” Zelda eagerly nodded in reply.

The group walked over to the tables with the young Queen and she happily took a slice for herself.

“Your fruitcake is the best I’ve ever had, Wild,” Zelda hummed, leaning against the scarred boy.

The group all looked up, surprised at Zelda’s words.

“What?” She looked up from her slice.

“No one’s used our nicknames, usually just ‘Link’,” Sky explained, before standing up to clean his plate.

“Well, it suits him. He’s definitely a force to be reckoned with.” Zelda smiled. “He once defeated a Lynel with a spare tree-branch and bombs from the Slate.” The young woman was giggling now.

Twilight glared at Wild, “And how did he get into this situation?”

“He broke all his weapons! Every single one of them!” Zelda laughed, putting her plate down. The Champion wrapped his arms around her and placed a light kiss on her cheek. It was good to see her so carefree and relaxed.

“Lovebirds.” Legend smirked.

Blush spread from their cheeks to the tips of their ears and they looked down sheepishly.

“Oh!” Wind exclaimed in realization, breaking up the moment. “We haven’t given you a nickname yet!”

Zelda raised her brows, bewildered.

“We gave the Zeldas nicknames to make it less complicated.” Time explained after swallowing his last bite of the heavenly cake.

“How did you choose them?”

“Some of them are similar to our nicknames, like Twilight and Dusk or Legend and Fable. Hyrule’s first Zelda is Aurora because she was put into a deep sleep. I’ve had plenty of time to think of a nickname for you, though.” Wild smiled warmly.

Zelda turned to face Wild, tilting her head to ask what he chose.

“Flora.” Wild spoke softly, red forming on the tips of his ears again.

“I like that.” Flora took his hand. “May I ask why you picked it?”

Wild didn’t respond, instead he took his slate with his free hand and produced a flower, with five petals of blue and white. It looked very delicate and elegant. Wild carefully removed his hand from her’s and moved it to gently caress Flora’s cheek as he slipped the flower behind her ear.

Blue and green eyes stared at each other, deeply and fondly.

“I believe that this flower is said to be the favorite of the Queen of Hyrule. We once thought it had gone extinct, but now it thrives out in the wild.”

The Queen's soft lips met Wild’s rough ones. The other eight forgotten once she brought a hand up to his face, gently following the lines of his scar with her fingertips. The scars were rough and beat up compared to his skin, although unwashed, so smooth. Perfect, he was perfect, everything about him! Her heart skipped a beat when her Champion lifted her into his lap. Wild could feel Flora’s heart flutter in her chest, as he breathed in her earthly scent. She smelled of silent princesses and long summer nights. The scarred boy combed his fingers through her soft, flawless hair. He tasted like the Akkala region with its monsters and beautiful trees, warm and unpredictable. So dangerous, yet intoxicating. She tasted like the rolling waves of the Lanayru Sea. Cool and salty, with so many unknowns. Wild was glad he was sitting, his knees feeling weak. His fingers came up to take the sides of her face, and she adjusted, bringing her arms down to wrap around his neck. She could feel his hair, tangled and unkept, from days on the road. And she loved it. He felt his flower’s unsteady breath on his cheek, and it sent his stomach into disarray. She was flawless, absolutely immaculate.

Legend let out a low whistle, bringing the couple back to reality. They jumped apart which caused Flora to fall to the ground.

Legend’s hands came up to his stomach, doubling over in laughter at the scene in front of him. Twilight sent a glare his way that could rival Time’s. Wild scooped Flora up and set her down in the chair next to him.

“More cake?” Time asked, acting as if nothing had happened. The Queen smiled, shaking her head. Wild however nodded, happily. Time cut a slice and handed it to the Champion. 

“You two remind me of me and Malon when we just started dating.” Time’s face displayed a grin, something that it rarely showed. The group sat in happy silence, not too sure how to respond.

“So, how’d it happen Pup?” 

Wild lifted a brow while taking another bite.

“How’d y’all start dating?” Twilight rephrased.

Flora snickered, “It was quite awkward for both parties actually.”

“Hm?”

“We were at some sort of celebration - this was the one with all the races?” Wild nodded at his lover. “So, it was to celebrate us defeating Calamity Ganon, and that ‘the Princess and her Knight’ had returned. A Rito named Kass - we’ll have to take you to meet him sometime - was playing music. One of the songs he played was the final song written by his late teacher. It told the story of what went on once the calamity hit and-” The Queen just burst out laughing. “Sorry! I don’t know why I find it so funny, I believe it was Wild’s face when he started to play that song.” 

With Flora still laughing, Wild continued the story after wrapping an arm around her, “There was this one verse that went ‘The princess’s love for her fallen knight awakens her power and within the castle the Calamity is forced to cower’. The whole room just stopped, turned towards us and stared, and keep in mind there were at least a hundred people there, as if expecting some great feat to happen. I mean, something did happen. She-” Wild turned a brilliant shade of red, reminding them of goron spice, unable to continue. 

“I kissed him on the cheek” -Flora paused giving Wild’s red face a gentle peck- “and the whole room, I kid you not, erupted in cheers. Even Impa was smiling.” With the story done, the Queen cuddled up to her Champion, tucking her head beneath his chin. 

The guards from earlier walked over at that moment to tell her that her room was ready, looking embarrassed to interrupt whatever was going on between their Queen and her lover. She dismissed the two with a wave of her hand, insisting that she was perfectly safe and they needed some rest. 

The four, Twilight, Time, Wild, and Flora, talked for a while sharing stories and finishing the rest of the scrumptious fruitcake. Twilight pitched the bridge of his nose when he learned about the time that Wild brought the Lord of the Mountain to stable. In the Champion’s defence, ‘it is technically a horse, just because it has like four eyes and is glowing bright blue isn’t important! That’s discrimination against Lords of the Mountains!’ Wild could feel Flora shaking as she chuckled. 

Paya walked over, stuttering over her words as she asked if anyone wanted some tea. They all responded yes, and insisted that Paya stay. She sat down reluctantly after bringing the tea over. She clearly looked quite uncomfortable and nervous, with Time present, he did look a tad intimidating. But after he gave a toothy grin in appreciation for the tea, Paya relaxed a bit. The Queen asked if she had any interesting stories to tell, but she could not think of anything.

“I-I mean there was this one thing that I found quite fu-funny.” Paya spit out nervously. Flora leaned forward,almost falling off her place ong Wild’s lap. She quite enjoyed gossip from time to time, not that she’d ever tell anyone. “When L-Link heard from Grandmother that he needed to f-free the Divine Beasts, his face was hil-hilarious. It was like, ‘What in the n-name of Hylia is a ‘Divine Be-beast’ and how in the land of Hyrule do I free it!” Paya looked down, once she finished her story, finding the bubbles in her steaming tea much more interesting.

“Paya that’s amazing! I can imagine his face!” The Queen snorted. Paya blushed into her hands, embarrassed by all the attention. Upon looking at the time, she jumped up from her seat, mumbling something about how she needed to get some rest. 

Twilight laughed good naturedly, “She’s a nice girl.” 

“Yes, she is. Very shy, though.”

“Impa’s granddaughter?” Time asked. 

Flora nodded, bringing up her steaming cup of tea to her lips. It was then that Twilight noticed the ring on the Queen’s left middle finger. It was a simple and modest band with a small jeweled flower, the same one Wild tucked behind her ear. “What’s the story behind the ring?” 

“He gave it to me about a year after the celebration when we passed through Fort Hateno. That’s the place where I unlocked my powers.” A heavy silence weighed down on them, with the implication of what else went on there.

Time broke it. “Where’d you get it?”

“Gerudo Town. They have an amazing jewelry store called Starlight Memories. Isha wouldn’t normally take such a request, but I was the exception.”

“How’d you convince her to make it?” Twilight asked after taking a sip of his hot liquid.

“He helped the store get back on its feet the first time he visited the town,” Flora explained.

Wild swallowed a bite of cake before protesting. “I only donated some flint.” 

The Queen let out a sigh, “Ever so modest. It really helped them, you know.” The Champion hummed in acknowledgement to her words.

“What’s it made of?” Time examined the ring a bit more closely with the permission of Flora.

“A base of flint and white gold. The flower is made of some spare diamond and sapphire ore.”

Spinning around the ring in his fingers carefully, he noticed no words etched on. “No engraved message? Rings like these tend to have them.” 

“The flower speaks for itself.” The Queen gave a small smile, admiring her carefully crafted ring.

“How so?”

“A memory.” Flora mused, sliding the ring back onto her finger. She didn’t elaborate, there was no need.

The Queen snuggled up close Wild and held her teacup close to her chest, the cold finally getting to her. She smiled down, her tea showing a shimmer of blue in the moonlight. “The tea’s fresh,” she noted.

Twilight lifted up his cup to his face, giving the liquid inside a closer look. The steam warmed up his nose, much to his appreciation. His pale sin had begun to turn the slightest bit of pink. “How can you tell?”

“This tea is brewed from a plant called the blue nightshade. At night it glimmers a brilliant blue, hence its name. After you pick it, it continues glowing for about five days. With the right angle when the moon is high, you can catch a faint touch of blue in the tea.”

The Champion grinned, pushing a stray hair out of his face. “It’s fresh from this morning. I swung by to say a quick hi to Cotera, and some had finished growing in the back.”

“Cotera?” Twilight leaned forward, brow raised.

“The Great Fairy that guards the village. Are there Great Fairies in your times?”

“They do have them, however they tend to help with health.” Wild too was peering into his tea, his face lighting up the tiniest amount once he saw the blue.

Time threw some kindling into the fire, trying to keep it going longer. “What do yours do?”

“Upgrade clothing. I have sets that make me immune to fire, electricity, and ones that let me climb a mountain in minutes.”

“That must be helpful.” Twilight shot a grin towards the scarred boy.

“Very. The only downside is that some of the things I need to upgrade them are really hard to get. I once spent a week trying to get two horn shards from Naydra.” Wild sighed dramatically, showing his distaste for that week.

“Naydra?”

Flora jumped into a detailed explanation of Naydra, as well as Farosh and Din, before Wild could get a word in. The Champion loved how excited and passionate she got when explaining her topics of interest. The three mystical dragons were definitely on her list. Especially once she learned that even the Guardians of the Springs could be affected by malice. Her hands flew around wildly as she continued, going through all the details of any and all reports she had on them. Wild was nervous he would get hit accidentally. Both Twilight and Time absorbed the information being thrown at them surprisingly well for the Queen’s such fast pace.

Once Flora finished her long explanation, she sat back down, clearly embarrassed. “Sorry, I get a bit carried away sometimes.” The three men shook their heads with smiles. They had quite enjoyed Flora’s little rant. Still processing all the information, they almost missed the small yawn the Queen let out. Almost. 

As if second nature, Wild scooped up his love, carrying her to the Inn, despite the rampt protests and empty threats she was shouting. 

“It’s nice to see Wild so happy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this fluffy bit!  
> For any ideas or suggestions you can hit up my tumblr @rayraythecrazy!


End file.
